When The Scars Are Too Deep
by LucyStellar10
Summary: Lucy has been cutting for months and the guild is treating her like trash. Natsu is nowhere to be found.Will He Stop Lucy Or The Scars Are Going To Be Too Deep?. NaLu btw
1. Chapter 1

**•—•**

**•—•**

_Why?..._

_Why Do I Have To Suffer Like This?..._

_When Will They See I'm Hurting?..._

_Why Do I Have To Live?..._

_Where Will I Find Happiness?..._

_When Will They Notice That The Scares Are Already Too Deep?..._

**•—•**

**•—•**

Lucy sighs as she goes in her bathtub filled with warm stares blankly at the deep cuts on her tears start to run down her face,She quickly wipes them away as she recall How Her Own "Family" ignores her like she doesn't exist even buries her head in her knees while she softly "Salamander" Dragneel the man she loves so much has been nowhere to be seen or heard even the guild doesn't know what happened to him,He's gone for at least 3 months now and everyday that passed by without him She starts losing her mind especially now that the guild is treating her like steps out of the tub and heads over to her sink,she picks up the razor when she's about to cut herself again she hears a voice "_Do it..." "Make the scar deep..."._She drops the razor out of shock on what the voices slumps to the ground and starts to cry again."_What Am I Going To Do?..." "Please Someone S-Stop The V-Voices!" "Someone Help Me!"._She thinks to softly called the name that she miss for so long "_Natsu..." "Natsu Please! Help Me!". _The voices were getting louder and louder every went on for a long time when She finally had enough and gave the voices what they want,She picked up the razor and slowly cuts herself of feeling pain she felt pleasure while doing this,She kept doing this until she felt a little bit washed the wound and got out of the changed into her pajamas and goes to bed,Hoping and praying that the salmon-haired slayer sneaks into her bed and comforts her telling that it's going to be alright.

**•—•**

**•—•**


	2. Chapter 2

**•-•**

**Chapter 1**

•-•

Lucy wakes up feeling sluggish and her head aching. She sits on her bed feeling cold and realizing that Natsu didn't come again. Depression starts to take over her once again as she goes to the looks at herself at the bathroom mirror and seeing her really dark circles and puffy eyes. She sighs and starts to make a warm bath. She steps in the bathtub and starts to wash herself down with her favorite strawberry-vanilla body rinse herself and sits in the bathtub for awhile thinking about the voices that she heard last night. She shook her head and gets out of bathroom. She changed into a white V-neck tee shirt and a pair of light-washed shorts. She decided that she didn't want to go to the guild tries to distract herself from the voices and how the guild is treating her. She starts to write a new novel about a girl who is trying to commit suicide but a guy saves her and becomes her protector.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I start to write the first chapters of my novel.I called it "The Scars Are Too Deep".It's a weird name for a title but the more I'm writing the story the more I keep hearing someone too write more and more until I finish the story in an hour.I wipe the sweat on my forehead and start to read what I wrote.

_"A Girl Named Juliet has been trying to commit suicide for months now but never succeed into doing so because of the voices that keep distracting her to fully end her life. She has been abuse by her father ever since she was a child but someone gave her hope that life isn't so bad.A Boy Named Gabriel found her when she escaped from her father's said that she should join his guild,She agreed and there she found so many new friends. She thought of them as her She should have known that there will be no happy ending, for 6 months being in the started to ignore her,pretending that she doesn't exist in their lives,She was Hurt that she started to cut herself more and more,she does this everyday that passed by without her savior and protector .He has been missing in the guild for about 2 weeks now and she missed him so loves him with all her heart. Months passed by of her continued cutting, she was used to it by night while she was cutting herself with a razor she heard a voice saying "Make the scars deep,very deep".She was so shocked that she dropped the razor and starts to sob very passed out.A couple of hours she woke up and starts hearing a voice yelling at her."KILL YOURSELF! NO ONE LOVES YOU! YOUR BETTER OF DEAD! HE'LL NEVER COME FOR YOU AFTER ALL YOUR A WORTHLESS TRASH!".She starts to cry hysterically yelling for her savior to come for her,To save her,Minutes passed by and he still didn't starts walking to the kitchen,hair covering her once warm blue eyes,she was about to stab herself with a knife to her A voice distracted her "Juliet! No!". She recognized that voice,She knows that voice looks at the boy with tear-filled eyes."Gabriel!".The raven-haired boy quickly throws the knife somewhere out of her reach and hugs her buries her head on his chest sobbing and crying his name. He pats her head while still hugging her like if he would let go she would disappear forever."W-Why?" He asked his voice of answering she kiss him with passion. When they broke the kiss,She said in a steady voice "I-I Love You Gabriel!".He was shocked by the confession and replied to her saying the exact same thing."I Love You Too Juliet,Please please don't do anything like that ever again,Please I'm so sorry I wasn't with you protecting you like I was Mating season when I started avoiding you because us slayers can't control our senses in that time.I'm so started crying out of relief,He was so lucky that he stopped the woman he loves so much,His Mate from killing looks at him ashamed by her actions this passed few months."I-I'm sorry too,I w-was cutting myself for months trying to commit suicide" She said her voice breaking like his. Heb hugged her more tightly."Please Don't Do It Again,I promise I'll be your protector and savior forever".She nods her head while still hugging him. _

I was proud of my work.I didn't realize that it was already late afternoon when I finished it.I wish Natsu is here.I started to softly cry again,pain and depression is taking over Will They noticed that I'm hurting?! What did I do to deserve this?.I was in the middle of my crying session when Loke's key started to glow._"L-Loke?"_. Loke stood there next to me his facial expression serious for looked at me with soul-piercing eyes his fists is balled.

•-•

•-•


End file.
